Jurassic Turtle
'Jurassic Turtle '''is a large monster that destroyed countless places including dimensions, History As of Feb 21, 2015, South_Korea's smartest scientists gathered at a secret place for a secret meeting to plan a project known as ''Godzirra 파괴 or Destroy Godzirra in English. The reason for this is still yet to be discovered. Smart people such as Albert Einstein theorized that South Korea made this behemoth monster to destroy Japan's very own Godzilla. To prove this theory, he said that "the name implies the project". This statement shocked many people especially the North Korean's dear savior Kim-Jong un. The behemoth turtle then went to Russia to destroy it. Feb 22, 2015 The turtle started in Russia and destroyed the entire country. The turtle made its self to the UK and destroyed it too. Two countries called UnAmerica and Australia made bountries and force fields to stop it. It went to America and broke through the bountries. It sent out small turtles to hunt humans and destroyed most of it. Australia made sure that there was no way it could get in Feb 23, 2015 Barack Obama land nukes at the Sahara desert where the turtle was located in order to kill it. Duh. Soldiers did what they were ordered but most of them was crushed to death by the turtle's enormous feet. Feb 24, 2015 Yo mama tried to fight the turtle because she said that it's her opportunity to stop being a Starbucks cup-size and be an actual hero. But she failed, as always. Duh. Feb 25, 2015Category:MonstersCategory:Nightmares Made FleshCategory:Unsafe for kidsCategory:Evil Mr. DNA said that he knew how to stop it by making a good clone. The Sniper Kangaroos of Australia shot at the turtle as it tried to break through the barrier. eventully it gave up and went to North Korea and destroyed it while South Korea made a cruddy force field that it easlliy broke through and left South Korea in ruins while the survivers of both Koreas were killed by the turtle drones as they tried to get to Australia. Category:Complete Monsters Category:Turtles Feb 26, 2015Category:Giant monsters The Jurassic Turtle slept in the ocean all day while the Drones grew bigger and attacked the surviving Americans who were going to Australia. Only 3/50 made it. Feb 27, 2015 Ko the panda came to do his yearly destruction but was eaten by the turtle Feb 28, 2015 The drones ambushed survivors of the destroyed countrys but they were shot to death by the sniper kangaroos. Then the turtle tryed to destroy the barrier but gave up again after the kangaroos shot at it. Feb 29, 2015 The turtle layed Drone eggs again. It went to Asia after and destoryed everything. Feb 30, 2015 all of the world had been destroyed except Australia Feb 31, 2015 The turtle tried again to get through the barrier to Australia. Nobody was afraid until something happened. It broke. Feb 32, 2015 The turtle rampaged through Australia until a friendly race of Aliens came and helped the survivors escape to a new and improved Earth 2.0 but the turtle ate it. They blasted the turtle into space and resettled Earth Endless Month (EM) North Korea discovered that the turtle had layed an egg. Panicking, Australia started project DASK which involved Koolasuchus.Category:Dead guys Category:Kaiju